A supposedly perfect life
by Yuka-chan1995
Summary: Kirishima Zen seemed to have it all, The hottest girl on campus, a loving family, popular and at the top of his class. All in all a perfect life until Yokozawa Takafumi arrived right before the exams. when he looked into his eyes for the first time he felt something strange Will kirishima realise what this new feeling means before it's to late to fix his broken soul?
1. the transfer student

[Kirishima's P.O.V.]

Beep! Beep! Be-*

"ugh, Fuck" Kirishima slowly opened his eyes and immediately regretted that decision seeing that he forgot to close his curtains and the sun was shining right into his eyes. After a little while he blindly snoozed his alarm and turned away from the sunlight

When he was close to falling back into a blissful sleep his alarm went off again, Kirishima would do anything to sleep in just a little longer, but seeing that the exams are in two weeks it wasn't the best idea to skip a day. after the few seconds he took to wake up properly he got up reluctantly

_'I can pass without much effort so why do I still go'_ he thought to himself, but his thoughts got interrupted when his phone went of

Yasashii kiseki starts playing*

He looked at the caller idea and a small smile formed on his lips _'Oh yeah, That's why'_

[Sakura 3]

When I picked up I was immediately greeted by the cheerful voice of my girlfriend, I'll never understand how she can be in such a good mood in the morning

"Good morning Zen"

"Morning Sakura, What's up"

"nothing much just wanted to see how you were doing" I rolled my eyes cause I knew that's not why she called me

"well as you hear I'm fine so why don't you tell why you really called me"

"tch, Your no fun Zen" she said in mock annoyance

as I Heard her say that I could practically see the fake pout on her delicate face and couldn't help laughing at the image in my head

"anyways your right that's not why I called you"

"woow shocker"

"cut the sarcasm Zen it's not funny" I know she actually likes it seeing the muffled laughing I hear at the other end of the phone

"Okay I'll stop so just say whatever you have to say, so I can finally shower this handsome body of mine" after I said this I hear her sigh as she completely ignores what I just said

"Well I heard there will be a transfer student in our class"

"you mean after the exams?" I ask as this news catches my attention

"No, that's the whole point"

I'm a little confused when she says this, seeing that the exams are in two weeks and if he isn't joining after the exams then that can only mean. 'wait is he-'

"Yup he joins from today on" I was a little surprised when Sakura answered my thoughts as if I was saying it out loud

"Is that even possible it's only two weeks before the exams"

"I don't know, but we'll see today if it's really true" she says with some curiosity and excitement in her already cheerful voice. "Well I'll see you later, bye bye"

"Okay cya" I hang up the phone and make my way to the bathroom so I can take my well-deserved morning shower.

On my way I pick out a pair of boxers, my favorite pair of jeans and a white button up shirt and get in the bathroom. I take of my Clothes and get into the shower cabinet. As the warm water slides over my skin I feel the last of my exhaustion fade away. I got out after a good 15 minutes and dry myself of, I put on my clothes and start to blow dry my hair before I get my bag and phone. I pick my brown leather jacket from the coat rack and put my keys and wallet in my pockets before I leave my apartment

Most of my friends live in the dormitory close the university, but when I got accepted in Tokyo's top college my parents rented this apartment.

I wanted to decline the offer saying I'll just live in the dorms provided by the school and maybe get a part time job. As I expected they countered my attempt to decline swiftly by saying they already signed the contract, so I couldn't do anything but thank them for the beautiful and spacious studio

I jumped into my car and drove to college it was only a 15 min drive

I saw that I still have half an hour before my first class starts so I went on a detour and stopped by my favorite cafe for that delicious first cup of morning coffee

When I enter the café the smell of coffee and freshly made desserts fills my nose 'God I love this smell' lucky for me there's only one person ahead of me. When it's my turn to order I'm greeted by a familiar face

"Ah Kirishima-san good morning" a sweet girl greets me with a beaming smile

"Morning Aia-chan" I greet her with a smile of my own

Takahashi Aia, is a childhood friend of mine and also the daughter of the owners of this café. she decided not to go to college instead she started to work in her parents shop saying she always loved to be here. I'm sure that she's gonna be amazing once she takes over the café

"So what do you want today Kirishima-san?"

"Do you even need to ask" I say while feeling a smirk creeping up my face

"You never know, but I'll guess it's the usual as always" she signs a little as she starts to prepare my latte

"Here you go that will be 260 yen." she says while handing me my medium sized cup

I hand her 500 yen "here you go, you can keep the change"

"Well aren't we generous today" Aia says sarcastically

"Haha, I know right" I wave Aia goodbye before walking back to my car. When I reach my car my cup is almost empty as I get in. I finish the last bit before starting the car and continue my way to the campus

I arrive at the parking lot of the university with a ten minutes left before classes begin. I get out and make my way to where I and my friends usually meet up before class

When I make my way to the trees in front of the building where I have most of my classes. my friends are sitting on the bench underneath it

Although I prefer my secret spot behind the university where there are several Sakura trees close to one another. I especially love it in April when the sakura trees are in full bloom and it's amazing to just sit down under it with a good book. Now that I think about it, I haven't read anything in a while. 'Maybe I should sneak out to go there after the exams are over, it will be the perfect way to relax' I start to smile as the thoughts of reading under those trees crosses my mind

"Hey Kirishima!" Yasuda yells when he sees me getting closer to the bench there sitting on

"ack, why did you do that for Saeki" Yasuda asks her angrily after she hit him across his head

"Because your being too loud Gou" Saeki swiftly replies before turning away from him

"As close as ever I see" I say mockingly

Yasuda Gou is one of my best friends ever since we met in middle school, he's personality is really laid back and makes it easy to get along with. Although his personality can be pretty deceiving cause he may look a little dense on the outside, but in reality he's one of the sharpest people I know and he can look through peoples masks and lies just like he's looking through glass

His sister Yasuda Saeki is one year younger than us, but she is certainly more mature then her brother. she also just enrolled in college this year in the law department while Gou and I are in the psychology department of which the buildings are next to each other.

"Where not!" the pair of siblings voice this at the same time which makes it obvious that they are indeed real close to one another. I can't help a little chuckle from passing through as I see them glare at each other

I look away when I hear the familiar laugh of my girlfriend Sakura who's sitting next to her best friends from elementary Yoshida Haruka and Nishijima Yuu. Sakura is in the medical department of the school and so is Yuu although He is one year ahead while haruka sits in my class

"Morning Sakura" I say before I give her a quick peck on the lips

"oooooh" I hear them all voice at once and I just decided to roll my eyes at them

"Good morning zen, again"

"yeah again" I flash her one of my signature smiles before finally looking back at Gou who's trying to get my attention for a few minutes now. "What do you want Gou" I sign a little over dramatic, but I know he doesn't mind it

"you could at least try to sound a little more interested you know" I just shrug before make signs so that he can continue

He pouts at me for a second before he continues "So have you heard about the transfer student?" he asks me clearly hoping this was new to me, but looked disappointed when this wasn't the case "you already do, don't ya" he more said it to confirm it then as an actual question so I just nod.

"Sakura?" I nod again and smile when I see him glaring at her for spoiling the news. She just sticks out her tongue to him and turns back to the conversation she had with Yuu. _'I guess it has something to do with her exams' _

"well it doesn't matter anymore, so you know he's supposed to start here today right?" he now asks me with a serious expression

"Yeah Sakura told me that he'll start today even though she wasn't sure. cause who actually transfers to a new school right before the exam period" As I said this Gou started to smile at me like a little kid hiding the biggest secret ever "What is it?"

"Looks like you don't know everything yet"

"What more is there to know?" I ask genuinely curious about other details surrounding this mysterious new student

"Well for starters he's in the same age as us and will join our class"

_'So he will be in my class, mmh this could actually be interesting'_ I started to space out

"Hello! earth to Kirishima" Gou pulls me out of my thoughts by waving a hand in front of my face "ah looks like your back" I roll my eyes at him

I gesture for him to continue

"It's also said that he transferred due personal reasons"

"Personal reasons you say, personal like what?"

"There called personal reasons for a reason smartass"

"well thank you mister I-come-always-in- second-place" when he starts to glare at me I can't help it to laugh out loud, cause I'm not wrong. since we started college I've always scored first place in the class ranks with Gou always underneath we.

"You-" Gou gets cut off by the bell that marks the start of the first lesson so he can only swallow the rest of his comment as he picks up his bag

"Haha saved by the bell I see" we all stand up and make our way to our classes. When we approach the buildings we say our goodbyes as we need to go in a different direction.

"I'll see you guys later" Saeki says cheerfully before giving her brother a hug which he returns with a lot of care.

"Later Saeki-chan" I say before going over to Sakura to give her a kiss and pat Yuu on the shoulder

"See you at the usual café for lunch" she asks me, but already knowing the answer she smiles, gives a hug to Haruka and walks away with Yuu to the Med building.

When everyone said their goodbyes Gou, Haruka and I make our way into the lecture hall and find our respective seats in the back of the hall

Weirdly enough our normally punctual professor isn't here yet, most of the time he's already in the hall a ten to fifteen minutes before the lecture starts.

"It's weird for professor Miyagi to be late to class" as I expected Gou is having the same thoughts as me

"He always lectures us on how important being on time is and now he's late himself" Haruka is a little frustrated at this. Well it's not abnormal that she's mad seeing she's been lectured the most out of us all

"Your only saying that cause your always to late Haruka, so you're not the one to speak about someone being late" I say dryly without looking at her, I already know that's she's pouting at me

I decided to look around the class hoping to see the new kid everyone is so excited about and to be honest so am I. I don't see anyone new though. _'Just the same old hall as always could Gou be wrong for once?'_ I quickly get rid of this assumption 'No he's never wrong if he tells me something with that expression on his face, so where is that new kid?'

The hall is just the same as always everywhere I look as I see people looking at me and who can blame them for not being able to control their urge to look at something beautiful, right. So every time I make eye contact with one of the girls I give them a smile before looking back at the front of the class, were the still missing professor is supposed to be

"I think that the professor being late has something to do with the new kid that's not here either" Gou says clearly knowing what I've been wondering about the past minute. It's little how he always knows what I'm thinking, but I got used to it along the years

"That's most likely the case" I answer him with a slightly serious edge to my voice "For all we know he may be a problem child or a spoiled brat-"

My breath get stuck in my throat when I turn towards the entrance of the hall as I see Professor Miyagi walk in and no it's not because of him, but because of the boy that walks in behind him.

The young man carried himself with a gracefulness I could never manage myself, while still looking confident and calm. He has a lean body that looks skinny at first glance, but if you watch carefully you can see the well-defined muscles that are hidden by his dark blue jeans and black button up shirt. The same goes for his refined jawline with pale skin and jet black hair, but what catches my attention the most are his beautiful steal grey eyes that fits his dark hair perfectly. The color of his eyes was peculiar with so much raw emotion in them I just couldn't decipher and that was a big shock to me seeing that I'm pretty good at reading people, but this man is different. All in all he is what you call an attractive young man.

_'What happened to him that he has to build such a big wall around him'_ the more I look at him the more my curiosity grows just like my desire to break down whatever it is he build around himself

Snap* *Snap* Gou snaps me out of my thoughts "hey are you okay? I've been trying to get your attention for the whole time, but you just kept staring at the new kid" he whispered just loud enough so only I could hear him

When I look at him I can see he's a tad worried about me, it's nice to have a friend like Gou "yeah I'm fine it's just..." I trail off as I look back at the man in front of the class as he makes his way to one of the free seats in the hall, but when our eyes meet I get this strange feeling in my gut that says _'I need to help him'_

"Just what?"

"mh" I was brought back to my senses to what felt like the millionth time today "sorry I was spacing out what where you saying" I finally say after clearing my mind from all those thoughts

"Seriously man what are you spacing out about" I don't answer him cause honestly I don't know myself "well it doesn't matter if you don't know yet, but please tell me if there's ever something wrong" I nod at him and smile at him reassuringly I look at the new kid one last time before I turn to face the professor who's giving us some pointers in regards to the exams

It doesn't matter how hard I try to concentrate on what the professor is saying and the work in front of me. I just can't seem to shake of this feeling like one mistake could ruin everything _'Ugh, what the fuck is wrong with me'_

~The end~

A/N: hey guys this is the end of the first chapter and I know it's aa long one, but I just couldn't help myself. When I started writing this story my love for this couple just made me write and write.

It's my first time writing a fanfiction so I'm sry if it's badly written, but I hope to improve as the story continues. I'm still not sure about some details or in which direction I want my story to go, so please be patient with me and I'm sure I'll come up with something good soon

Characters thoughts are in italics well that's all for now


	2. introductions

[Kirishima's P.O.V.]

'Seriously what is wrong with me, I can't help thinking that he may look strong on the outside but that's all to protect the fragillness that's inside' he thought with a little frown on his face 'well there is only one way to find out what this is' with this realisation he tries to revert his focus back to the professor

Even though that was what he said he do, it was just impossible to concentrate on what professor Miyagi was explaining with way to much enthusiasm and energy for his age, as always

Seeing the lack of concentration Gou taps my shoulder to get my attention so he doesn't disturb the other students in the class

"Hey you alright" he asks me quietly so only I can hear it

"Yeah why you ask" even though I hear the worry in his voice I try to be ignorant for once. Cause I really don't wanna answer the question I'm sure he's gonna ask

"Well your spacing out in professor Miyagi's class and..." this slight pause makes me glance up at him. He looks me in the eyes and continues "and you've never missed a word he said in all the classes we had so far. I know you love this subject and especially when it's with Miyagi" he voiced this as calmly as always

"So, for everything there is a first right" I say half mockingly, but when I looked him I knew he didn't believe me and he wouldn't back off so easily

"Zen" sadly enough I was right

"Gou, you don't have to worry to mich I'm okay I swear" I give him a small genuine smile

Gou sighs before saying one last thing "okay I'll let it go for now, but promise me you'll tell what's wrong when your ready" when he looks at me with that face I can only go along with him

"Mh, I promise" he looks me over one more time before he averted his attention back to the lesson

Gou was right though it is the first time since ever that I can't concentrate on the lesson. I love psycholgie cause it's interesting to know how the minds and emotions of people work and so much more

I especially love the way Miyagi teaches, he teaches us with so much passion and love towards the subject, I heard he is the same in all his classes even in the literature department where he teaches the last years. I feel like the new kid is gonna need some time to get used to such a teacher like Miyagi

And again my thoughts revert back to the new kid. Why do all my thoughts end up being about him. I sign 'This is gonna be a long lesson' and I'm scared it won't be the last time it happens

*RING* *RING* *RING*

The bell marks the end of class and everyone starts to gather there stuff and start to make there way out of the lecturing hall

"Wait a minute before you all leave" professor Miyagi says before anyone left the hall "I'll need someone that is willing to help the new student. To show him the way around here and help him settle in the dorms"

When I heard this question I saw the new student quickly looking up at Miyagi, seeming surprised he got mentioned like this 'this is it' I thought before making my way down and towards Miyagi.

"Professor Miyagi" I call out to him before he can point to someone else

"Ah, what can I do for you Kirishima-kun?" He asks with that signature smile on his face

"Would it be okay if I show the new student around" hope clearly in my voice

"Well seeing your grades and your friendly nature I see no reason to object, but" my smile falters with that but comment and a knowing glint in his midnight blue eyes

'I don't like that look in his eyes' I think hoping my guts are wrong for once, but ofcourse they aren't. Miyagi isn't a prize winning psycholgie professor for nothing "but?"

"Just like I know your friendly towards a lot of people I also know how big of a teasing and meddelsome person you can be"

'Damn it' "so does that mean I can't do it?" I ask as innocently as possible

"You know he's standing right behind you don't ya" Haruka says, making both me and Miyagi turn around in union

When I look behind me towards the new guy I see a slight frown on his face. knowing all to well that he doesn't like the fact that we're talking about him, especially right in front of him

"Ah, sorry yokozawa-kun that wasn't very polite" Miyagi apologised while scratching the back of his head

Yokozawa just shoke his head before goning back to what he was doing

Miyagi continues much quieter then before "look kirishima-kun I accept your offer of showing him around, but promise me you won't meddle and asks things he doesn't want to answer. If you see he's uncomfortable just change subject okay?" Because of his stern face I know he knows more about this sudden transfer then I thought

"I promise" I reassure him with honesty and as I try to walk away Miyagi stops me by my shoulder "is there something else Professor?"

He thinks for a moment before voicing his last concern "yeah one thing. Please don't ask him why he came hear" I look a little confused, but Miyagi continues "I don't know the details, but it's really sensitive and stressful plus the last thing he needs right before the exams is that kind of emotional stress. You understand?"

What professor Miyagi just said only makes me feel even more restless and confused "I understand"

He looks me in the eyes one more time before nodding and sending me on my way

Firstly he goes up to Gou and Haruka that are waiting on him by the door "sorry guys would you mind explaining to the others why I can't come today?"

Gou looks at me with a little concern and asks one simple thing "you sure?" I look back at him and nod affirmative

"What are you goes talking about" Haruka asks impatiently

"Nothing let's go" Gou walks the hall out while dragging Haruka behind him

'I'm really lucky to have a friend like Gou ain't I. Now where is the guy I'm supposed to drag around' I look back and see him waiting for Miyagi to finish with answering the question of two female students, so I decide to walk up to him and introduce myself 'the sooner the better right'

"Hey" I say when I'm standing next to him, he looks up to me from his leaning position and gives a quick nod "so seeing that your new and the next class is only in the afternoon, why don't I show you around right now?" He seems a little weary about my sudden question. That's when realisation hits me

"Oh yeah how stupid of me" I slap my forehand slightly "I'm Kirishima Zen, 20 years old it's nice to meet you..." I look at him, practically begging him to answer me with my eyes. It's then that i heard his voice for the first time

"Yokozawa Takafumi" that's all he said with a voice full of raw emotions hidden by it's gruffyness, but still so smooth and gently with a hint of sternness. Certainly a voice of someone who has gone through some shit

I only heard him say two things but I wanna hear more of that voice, it's weird I've never heard a voice that contains so many things in one and if his voice wasn't enough he got those eyes to. Eyes that are on complete lock down, but if you ain't carefully they bore your very soul 'what do those steely orbs hide what makes them so hard to look away from'

Before I knew it a frown has started to decorate his beautiful features and it made him look even less approachable then he already looked. to others at least to me it made him look cute

'Wait did I just think a guy was cute?' I was a little shocked not really about the fact that it was a man, cause I never thought of myself as straight, but the fact that I didn't know him and thought this was the most shocking part 'get a grip Zen he probably already finds you a creep by now'

"Are you gonna keep starring at me or do you need something else" his annoyed voice brought me back to reality in an instant

'Great first impression Zen' I sighed before focusing back to my original plan "sorry your eyes are such a rare color I couldn't help myself" I smiled a little mischievous and his eyes winded slightly before they returned back almost immediately, making it look like he just imagined it

I smiled at his reaction "well anyway, you probably already heard the conversation between me and Miyagi so what do you think about a tour" I kept smiling at him, but he was different then others who just smiled back and went along with me. He just looked annoyed

"No thank you" he said quietly his voice lacking all emotions at least if you couldn't hear that there where underlying hidden ones

"Eh" I was a little surprised by that, but I'm not giving up "oh, come on it's pretty big here so it will be easier and quicker if someone shows you around right" seeing this was obviously the best way to get to know your way around

He just shrugged at that comment "I'll be fine alone" it was that last word he spoke that sent shivers through my spine 'Alone' the emotion he said that word with was obviously sadness and it wasn't as well hidden as the other times. Making it easy to perceive

"Don't be so stiff you gonna need a friendly face around if you wanna survive" I send him one of my signature closed eyed smiles. Just missing the pained expression flashed through his eyes

He let out a deep sigh, seeing this Zen knew he was winning him over "I don't need a babysit I can take care if myself" he said this without much bite so it would only take one more push to send him over the edge

I laughed at this comment and carefully decided the next couple of words that would lead me to victory 'this is gonna be risky, but we won't if it work till we try right' putting on a challenging smile I said "you sure don't wanna accept my offer" he looked at me suspiciously "unless your to scared to walk around with someone as handsome as me, what I can fully understand" by the way he looked I knew my guess was right and he was a person that never backs down from a challenge

"Who would be scared of that" the moment he said those words he regretted them immediately

'I won'

"Well that's settled then, I'll wait for you until your done talking" I turned away and walked through the door and before I completely moved out of sight I looked back and winked at him

"O-oi" as I didn't stop he just clicked his tongue and I went to wait outside

I was leaning against the wall next to the door while I waited on Yokozawa. His name alone gives a 'don't mess with me' vibe to it, but it sounded so beautiful when he said it

I stopped with scrolling on my phone when I heard voices approach or at least one voice, professor Miyagi's. I think yokozawa didn't talk at all, but I'm not sure it could be that he's more at ease with the professor then a random student like me.

That thought stings me for some unexplainable reason or is there an explanation that I'm yet to be aware of

"Seeing that your grades are really good and you've seen everything you need to know for the exams I don't think there will be any problems"

'wow I didn't know Miyagi could sound like a real professor well it is his job, but still'

"If you come across some problems or questions please ask the professor in charge of that subject" I see yokozawa now at Miyagi and the teacher person disappeared and Miyagi was back "you can also ask Kirishima-kun here seeing he's the top student of his year I'm sure he can help you with all kinds of questions okay" yokozawa nods again and mutters a quiet thank you, Miyagi smiles and goes back into the hall to gather his things

Yokozawa turns around and faces me, looking displeased with the turn of events

"So are you ready" I smile gently at him

He rolls his eyes, sighed and starts to walk next to me "if I really have to" he said under his breath

"Well then let us start this tour. First the lecture halls we have classes in the rest will follow" we started walking in the direction of the hall of our last class that's only in the afternoon

~end~

A/N: heey so this was all for chapter 2 and I swear there will be more interaction between them in the next chapter.

Thx for reading I don't any of the images used and character thoughts are in italics.

See you all next update


	3. the tour

[Kirishima's P.O.V.]

"Okay seeing that our next class is on the other side of the building, let us start from here and walk towards that one and I'll explain as we pass the lecture halls we have lesson. Okay?" I look to the quiet boy next to me hoping on a bigger reaction then a simple nod, but that looks impossible for him 'this is gonna be harder then I thought'

I decided to try to make some small talk, just keeping it simple to begin "so what do you think so far" he looks at me with a slightly confused expression "I mean the university, I know you only had this one lesson, but what do you think?" It was a simple question

"It was okay" he says calmly and clearly not intending to say more

"Well it was only one lesson you can't really conclude things with only that plus it was more explanations for the upcoming exams then an exual lecture" I try to make for this silence by talking more and hoping he'll talk more as we're nearing the next lecture hall

"Well here we are this is professor Usami's class, he gives english, japanese and chinese although we only have english from him" as I tell him I see an unasked question lingering in his eyes 'should I ask him what he wants to know or should I wait till he asks himself' I wait for few seconds, but don't feel like he'll ask me anytime soon

"Any questions so far?" He looks a little startled by the fact I knew he had one he opens his mouth slightly, but closes it almost immediately "you can ask whatever, that's why I'm here in the first place"

After a bit of pushing he finally asked "Usami as in Usami Akihiko?" Oh I didn't expect that question at least not with that expression on. Not a lot of people speak about him with such an admiration in there eyes, well most of my friends hadn't read any or given up cause they not quiet understand it

"Yeah, you like his works?" I ask honestly curious to see if there will be a common interest to talk with him about, maybe something I can open him up with. Something to open on of those heavy locked doors that block the path to his heart

"hmm" I'm a little sad he doesn't reply with more words, but I'm not giving up. I look at him hoping he understands that I wanna hear more from him.

"When did you start reading his works and which ones did you already read" I half ask this to make sure he's not playing with me and the other half is pure curiosity. I see him thinking about what to say next, that's a good sign right. this may lead to a bigger response then previous and hopefully I get to know something more about him

I see him opening his mouth, but closes it again before he hesitantly answers in a quiet, smooth and most importantly a calm voice "twelve and I all of his works" this answer shocked me cause his books are mostly aimed at young adults so reading it on that ages is pretty impressive, he even read them all

'Seriously how fast did he grow up' before I knew what was happening I was already staring at him in disbelieve "T-twelve! Y-you have to be kidding me and you even read all of them literally all of them!" It's the first time in a while since someone made me lost for words. I don't even try to mask my supprise

He looks insulted by what I just say with a frown, the kind of frown I wanna erase from his face as soon as it came "sorry it just surprised me a little, most of his works are aimed for our age and older. So to find out you've read them since you were twelve, saying it's impressive is putting it lightly" as I say this the furrow between his brows eases just a tiny bit "Most people I know only start to understand it now or still don't understand it. How come you've read them so early?" I'm really hoping on a longer answer then before although the chance of that is really slim

He looks a tad uncomfortable and doesn't look like he wants to answer, but then "My parents gave me one of his books" 'his parents! would people really give this heavy form of literature to a twelve year old?' he throws one shock after the other.

"Reading it at that age did actually understand it?" I saw the furrow between his brows come back and i quickly tried to explain what I meant "ah, sorry no offence, but it's just shocking seeing that most adults don't even understand it so" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly hoping I didn't mess up

He just shook his head not saying anything at all, seeing he doesn't wanna talk about the subject any further I gave up, at least for now

"Anyway why don't me move on to our next destination" I say hoping to lighten the mood. He just nods and starts to follow me to our next stop 'it looks like I really gonna need to know my limits with this one' I think as we're making our way through the hallways

On our way through the school I keep trying to make small talk, But he only replies with short answers our simple nods of the head. It's the first time someone doesn't warm up to me quickly, it's both exciting and frustrating. It feels like this will be a fun challenge

After Kirishima had shown Yokozawa around all the lecture halls they have lessons in, he drags him towards the cafeteria. On his way he tries once more to get a longer response then only yes and no "How do you think you'll do on the exams, I mean cause you transferred right before them instead of the more logic choice in transferring after the exams are over and done?"

Yokozawa looks away and seems reluctant to answer "I'll be fine" he says after what felt like hours to Zen. Remembering Professor Miyagi's words he sends a quiet apology towards the man cause he kind of asked what he promised not to. 'Oh well now that I asked it anyway I can test my limits, right?' he thinks not completely sure of it

They arrive at the cafeteria before he even fully realised it yet "Okay so this is the cafeteria it may not seem that big, but seeing that most departments have different hours it never gets completely full. Plus most students eat outside if they have enough time before there next class" I'm really happy to see he's actually listening to me when I explain even the most obvious things "so if you don't have a lot of time this is a good option and if you rather eat something else I know a lot of good places in a walking distance from here. If your interested of course" I tell him with a smile, but I see him avoiding my eyes most of the time

'Why won't he look at me did I do something wrong' I push those thoughts back for now and decided to test my limits just hoping I won't destroy the already small chance of him opening up to me 'this is gonna be tricky'

"Is there something wrong or do you any questions" he looks up still not really looking at me though

"Not really" he states as calm as always

'Here we go' I take a deep breath before I speak "so was it the same at your previous school?" His expression doesn't change, but he's still not looking at me "should I take the silence for a yes or a no cause if your nothing saying anything I won't know" he finally looks at me with a scowl on his face although if you look carefully enough you'll find a different expression hidden in his eyes. Something most people will never see because of how good he can hide them. Even for me I know it's there, but I don't know what exactly I'm looking at

"Look I know I pretty much forced you to go with me, but is it really to much to ask for a little conversation now and then. You don't have to talk a lot just a little is okay, ne? I look at him carefully

"It was much bigger" he suddenly said

"Eh?" Getting caught of quard by his sudden statement I see the tiniest smile form on his face it was only there for a second 'did I just imagine that' it was such a rare sight so it has to be my imagination

"The cafeteria" finally remembering my question I realised I must've looked like an idiot standing there with my mouth half open and my eyes slightly wider then usual "and really crowed"

"You don't like crowed places?" Yokozawa shook his head "I don't really mind them from time to time to be honest" I say to keep the conversation going

"I think we're done here, plus I think you really wanna rest up before the next class" I say hoping hell answer so the conversation doesn't turn into an awkward silence

"I still got to unpack first though" he said as he started to walk next to me and we existed the cafeteria together

"Do you mind that we make a detour towards the dorms?" I ask him first before I decide anything else

He looks at me a little suspicious "why?"

"Well I thought while we walk towards the dorm I could show you the outside area and fields of the campus. There pretty good spots to eat when the weather is nice?" I smile pleasingly at him trying to see if he would agree to this request of mine

He released a heavy breath before looking back at me "your the babysitter, I mean guide" that was the first time he used such a tone 'I have to say I like the snarky remark'

"Touché, but who knew you could give such a remark after being so silent all the time. Don't tell me the reason you were so quiet was because you were thinking about the right time to say that" I smile at him slyly

He rolled his eyes "if believing that helps you sleep at night you can think that" was it just me our were his responses getting longer and longer

"Thinking of your grumpy face will certainly help me sleep tonight" I smile at him and give him a wink before I turn around and walk towards the path that runs through the campus. Without looking back I know he rolled his eyes again whole sighing

[Time skip to after there outside tour]

Our conversation went on like that till we finally were in front of the dorms "which room number is yours so I know where I need to deliver mister grumpy face to" he glared at me with the scowl I'm already used to 'with that scowl on his fave he would look intimidating, but to me he such looks like a little kid who doesn'tget what he wants. So cute' I smile at this thought and I'm sure that the young male thinks I'm crazy I don't blame him for it though

"There is no need for that" his voice back to his normal calm tone

"I promised professor Miyagi that I'll show around campus and that also includes showing you to your room and help you settle in" I say giving him no room to object

He sighs "floor 6 room 1618"

"Oh"

"What" he asks me even though I'm pretty sure he doesn't really wanna know what I'm thinking about

"Nothing it's just that my friend lives on the same floor" I say casually "so what do you think about me showing you to your room?" I bow my head to him in a mocking manner

"Do you act like this towards everyone" his voice sounded a tad bit colder when he said that

"I never heard any complaints so what's the harm in it" I say honestly

"You gonna get in trouble with that attitude sooner then later" I stare at him my smile still stuck on my face

"What you mean by that" honestly curious why he said that

He just shrugs "so are you gonna show me my room or" just straight out ignoring my question

even though it looks like he's opining up I feel like the things he says is to prevent exactly that from happening. like he puts on a strong/scary mien to keep people at a distance 'why doesn't he want anyone coming close to him?' I really start to wonder why I have the urge to pry him open, lay all him bare and to know all about him. It's weird for me to not be able to read someone. most of the timeI know at least the basics of their personality just by a little conversation or by observing them, but this man is different. He's like perfect safe that no one even remembers the codes from, forgotten for so long that he doesn't even know himself.

When I finally broke out of my thoughts I saw yokozawa standing there uncomfortable as he was staring at the ground. Then it hits me that I was watching him the while time. I'm starting to look like a real creep if I keep this up

'Baka, what the fuck are you doing, stop thinking about al of this when your all alone with the guy himself. He'll really think I'm some kind of creep' I sigh as I gatter my thoughts hopefully once and for all 'yeah, who am I kidding'

"Sorry I'm was spacing out a little to much" I scratch the back of my head and give him a little nervous laugh

He looks at me carefully and slowly nods his head. Looks like we're back to the start

"Okay so we're we, oh yeah I was gonna show you to your room" I say hoping this breaks the awkward atmosphere even a little "follow me" he starts to follow me, but instead of walking next to me he walks behind me preventing any form of further communication or eye contact

We walk through the entrance and make our way to the stairs. I start to walk slower and soon we're back walking side by side "so as you can see the dorms are equipped with an elevator next to the stairs incase of physical emergencies or if your on one of the top floors like yourself" I say this as I press the button of the elevator

When the elevator arrives I walk in and after a little hesitation he follows me inside. I ask him "Floor six right?" he nods and I press the button. The doors close and we start moving, as we're going up I hear a shaky breath behind me and as I look in his direction I catch him looking nervous. 'Is he shaking' while thinking this I see a tiny drop of sweat rolling down his forehead this makes me worry "Are you okay? your looking a little pale" I'm seriously starting to worry when I see a pained expression cross his face

I see he wants to answer, but is unable to execute this action. Seeing we're close to the sixth floor I ask him to hang in there for a little bit longer. He nods in understanding and I see relief wash over his face as the door of the elevator opens. I go towards him and help him out of the elevator and help him sit down for a bit, were he seems to calm down after a few deep breaths. I squad down in front of him "Feeling better?" I quietly ask so not to startle him

"mmh" is the only answer I get from him on the moment

"Just take deep breaths and we'll go to your room when your calmed down okay" I never thought I would see such a reaction from this man in front of me, but it makes me wanna know the reason of this reaction, like is it just because he can't stand them or did something happen in the past. of course this isn't the right moment to ask so I'll let it slide for now

When I think he's calmed down enough to move forward I stand up and after an other minute I help him stands up as well "thank you" he quietly mummers

I let go of him when I see he's okay to walk on his own "your room is at the end of this hall" we arrive at his room an I ask him for his keys, which he takes out of his pocket and unlocks the door himself. I walk in after him so I can explain that last thing before leaving him to unpack and settle in. The room looks only slightly different then Gou's before he decorated it, to make it feel 'Homier' I laughed at this phrasing, but looking at this empty space, besides the few boxes under the window, that it was indeed much homier with all that stuff inside.

"you sure your okay now?" I keep asking him the same question even though it clearly starts to irritate him I can't help it, I just want an answer

He nods "yeah, I ..." he hesitates a little before completing his sentence "I'm not so good with elevators" even though it's clear to me that he's lying I'm letting it slide seeing how withdrawn he gets when I ask about this topic 'I'm sure something must have happend to him'

"There only a few things you need to know when your living here" I lean against the wall and look towards the male that is looking around this new environment. The moment he looks back at me I continue "for starters there is no curfew so you can come and go as you please, but don't make a lot of noise so not to disturb any of the other residents that may be studying" As I go over the few rules and unspoken agreements he listens quietly and nods his had from to time "so any questions" just like usual Yokozawa just shakes his head negatively

He walks towards the door and with just one look I get what he means and go after him "you don't need any help unpacking?" I ask a little teasingly

"No I'll be fine"

"You sure" I lean forward so our faces are only a few centimetres apart. His eyes widen and he pushes me away lightly, but I don't miss that expression. An expression I don't recognize and hate for some unknown reason

I take a step back so to not agriviate him any more then I already did. He takes a deep breath before looking back up "you know it will go quicker with two people right" I try for a last time

He starts to get frustrated seeing that I don't get the hint "no thank you" and then he does something I never expected, he pushed me he literally pushed me out of his room and right before he closes the door he says "thank you for the tour, but it ends here" I laugh at his remark and I hear the door click shut

"I'll see you later in class Yokozawa-san" I say through the door and start my journey towards my own home

A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter cause next time there will also be parts told through Yokozawa's P.O.V. so stay tuned

Like usual character thoughts are in italics and if you see mistakes please tell me so I can fix them as soon as possible

For now see you all next week


	4. what's wrong with me

[Kirishima's P.O.V.]

I steppedout of the elevator and as I'm walking out of the building my phone goes off. When I look at my screen I see the familiar name of my girlfriend pop with a message

[Sakura] hey zen would you mind if we meet up at 1pm instead of 12:30pm?

Only know remembering their promise of meeting up for lunch. Strangely not feeling in the mood to go out to be with anyone right now, I sends off a quick message toapologise

[Zen] I'm sorry I don't really feel like going anywhere right now. Would you mind we meet up an other time for lunch?

He could off send a tekst to say he's busy with the new boy, but lying is something he'll never do to someone he cares about

Sakura answers almost immediately

[Sakura] That's quite alright Zen. Are feeling okay though?

He smiles at her understanding

[Zen] I'm fine Sakura just a little light headed, I'll be fine after some rest and maybe something light to eat and some water

'Although I don't really believe that's the case, but I'll have to be, right?'

[Sakura] you want me to bring something over to eat?

She definetly asked me this cause she knows how a disaster I am in the kitchen. I laugh as she literally said that to me like everytime I enter a kitchen.

'After all this time we have known each other, she must know that I have given up trying to make anything that relates with food' I sign before teksting her back

[Zen] haha don't worry I won't attempt to cook something. I'll just stop by the convenience store for a salad before going home

[Sakura] okay then it's fine, but I'll see you after our last class to talk okay?

[Zen] haii~

[Sakura] oh and one more thing

I'm getting curious my her message is there something important I'm mist today

[Zen] and what's that?

[Sakura] don't you dare run away this time Zen

I just feel the dark aura coming from that message. It makes me laugh as I remember all the times I actually ran away from her. It sometimes leading to be literally being chased by her, she's scarily fast. Not feeling like exerting any unesecery energy today I reply simple

[Zen] I won't~ I promise

[Sakura] good the I'll see you later

love you xxx

[Zen] lyt xx

I put my phone back in my pocket and go to the parking lot to find my car. seeing his good memory he finds his car immediately and gets in.hoping he can think over everything before his next and last class of today, his least favorite, math. even though he's good at it just like his other subjects, he just didn't like it. It has nothing to with the prof, but more the subject itself, he just opts words for numbers any time

He parks his car in front of the convenience store near his house so he can purchase a light lunch and some other necessities he needs, like tissues, toilet paper, bread, water, soda, vegetables and some fruit.

as he makes his way through the store he checks of his mental list, on his way he picks up some other things he may need or likes. He arrives at the fridges that contain the salads, there so many choice he has a hard time choosing one. In the end he picked one with chicken, his favorite vegetables and a low calorie dressing.

I put everything on the conveyor belt and wait till it's my time to pay. the woman at the register scans all my groceries a little to slow then I like, but I guess it's only because I wanna go home as quick as possible "that will be 2150 yen please" the moment she looks at me a see a slight blush graze her face 'Ah here we go again, can't I be not attractive for one day' I grab my wallet and give her 2200 yen

"here, you can keep the change" I say with the best smile I can muster on the moment, hoping to get out of there real soon.

"ah thank you" she gives a little smile of her own and a light bow of the head, I can see the blush growing with every second 'yeah I really need to get out of here' I pack my stuff and walk out of the store in a quicker pace then usual

I put everything in the back of my car and drive towards my final destination, Home. When I get into the parking garage of my apartment building I park my car, get out and take my groceries out. Once inside I take the elevator not in the mood to drag my groceries up the stairs. I unlock my door and enter my home 'the only place I can truly relax and think'

Hearing a rumble erupt from my belly I quickly put my stuff away and take my salad with a fork to the small table in front of the tv.

I sit down on the couch and turn on the tv trying to find something interesting, seeing that nothing picks his interest he put on a comedy show and starts digging in his mild lunch.

After a few minutes he realizes that he hasn't been able to concentrate on the comedian at all. Instead his thought constantly convert back to those eyes, those peculiar steal grey eyes that conceal so many emotions. Raw emotions that aren't normal for someone of his age 'I'm sure something happend to him, something that is everything but positive'

Also his rough voice that's oddly enough very gentle is a whole other story 'He may speak in a monotone way, but I'm certain that he just doesn't wanna show emotion in any way. I'm pretty sure of the fact that if only he would let his emotions come out his voice will certainly be the kind you'll easily get addicted to. A voice you don't want to share with anyone, but yourself' Thoughts like this fill my mind again and again 'what the hell am I thinking about, this isn't normal right. I don't know the first thing about him, but still I can't stop thinking about him'

'is it because he's new, different or mysterious, I just can't seem to decipher him, or myself for that matter'he laughs at how pathetic he feels 'well nothing will change by just sitting here' he picks up the half finished salad and throws it away. putting his fork in the sink, making a mental note to clean it up later. he looks at the time and sees that's it only was only 1:40pm yet I take a deep breath and try to think what I'll do before my class of 4pm 'guess I'll just walk to school, maybe I can read a little in the park nearby'

He takes his phone out of the of the charger, pocket his wallet, keys, earphones and as lasts the newest book of Usami sensei. afterwards he puts on his shoes, picks a jacket from the rack and leaves

The moment his door shuts close he connects his earphones with his phone and searches for his favorite playlist to listen to while walking/reading. He takes the stairs and starts his twenty minute walk to the park close to his university

He enters the lucky for him almost empty park, the schools around here all end at 4pm by that time he'll be gone already. He's grateful for the quiet environment so he can read in peace, even if it was only for one and a half hour. he quickly finds the perfect reading spot under these sakura threes that are starting to form there beautiful light pink petals 'It's not as good as my usual reading spot, but close enough' and he goes over to the sakura threes

I take my seat under the three and open my book and start reading it, although after a few pages I regret to read this book now. The story line so far is exactly the kind of story I don't need right now 'Why does the situation of the main character need to be so similar to mine now' I sign deeply. It's about a guy who meets this mysterious girl who seems to have closed herself up from society. On the outside she may seem cool and unapproachable , but on the inside she's scared for life. The guy just can't get her out of his head without even knowing if he'll ever see or hear from her again, the only difference that in my case she is a he

'that girl is just like hi- no I really need to stop thinking about that' I seriously don't know what's wrong with me anymore. I came here to relax and not think, but the books that always cause that effect don't work anymore 'what am I supposed to do' I put the book down next to make and pull my legs against my chest and lay my head on them, al the while looking at the scenery in front of me 'what would he be doing now, probably unpacking his stuff or getting lunch' Normally I keep people at bay as long as I don't recognize them as "real" friends I can trust, friends that want to spend time with for who I am instead of my looks or brains 'but that man he's different, with him I'm on the other side I want to get close to him because of those eyes' "ugh I'm such a horrible person" I mumble to myself

As I sit there trying to not think about the male with emphasis on "trying" I realise that an hour already passed. It's only ten minutes from the park to school he still has a big fifty over 'well instead of dwelling on these thoughts any longer I better find the answers straight from the source' I stand up, pick my book from the ground and leave the park 'hope he won't mind my sudden visit, better not get my hopes up'

'well we won't know till we get there'

[Yokozawa's P.O.V.]

The moment that guy is out the door, I turn my back to the door and slide down. I put my knees against my chest and bury my head between them, in the hope of calming down now that I'm finally alone.

'Why, Why can't they all just leave me alone. I'm fine on my own I don't need anyone' I seriously wonder if life is playing an awful trick on me, did I do something wrong. Like why couldn't one of the professors or employees show me around 'No they needed to ask a guy like that, he's exactly the type of guy I can't stand I feel like that guy thinks he knows everything and who will just intrude in your life without giving you a choice. 'He's the total opposite of-' I shake those thoughts away before to many memories can find there way in my head and towards my eyes

I look back up and just stare at all the boxes full of all the stuff I managed to take here with the help of my sister, without her I know for sure those boxes wouldn't be here nor would I. If it wasn't for her I would still be stuck there with 'STOP, just stop thinking about it' before any tears can form I try to stand up cause those boxes won't unpack them self

I walk towards them and slide my fingers over the tape that separates me from all kinds of things that are me, the more I trace the lines of the tape the more I feel like I'm disappearing.

'sadly enough I can't because there is someone I wanna spare from going through that ever' I take a deep breath, while I decide to open up the boxes with my bed sheets and one of the boxes with books I've collected over the years

I just finished making up my bed and look around it's a lot smaller then my previous room, it has a little bathroom just how I like it. Although if I look at the little kitchen I suddenly feel sadness welling up, it would be enough if it was used for small things it had barely enough space to make a decent meal for two. only after seeing the kitchen does the loneliness hits me 'two ka' I go back to the pile of boxes and open up the first one that contains part of my book collection.

The first book I pick up is the last thing to push my tear ducts over the edge 'why hold back anymore I'm alone so no one will see nor care if I let go' with this statement I just let the tears spill out without holding back. I fall on my bed with the book clenched between my arms

I stayed like this till my knuckles turned white from the strong grip I have on the book, as I sit up my tears have long since dried up 'I must look horrible' I take the book and put it under my bed so I won't need to look at it again anytime soon

to distract myself I take the box that contains the items for the bathroom and make my way to said room, once inside he tried to avoid looking at himself as long as possible. He opened the box and started to stash everything away in there rightful place. Everything went well till he came across a certain little wooden box that's locked

Even though I promised her that I won't use this anymore I still have it, I walk over to the garbage bin in the corner of the bathroom and as I'm about to throw it away I hesitate 'I can't throw them away I just can't' so instead of throwing them away I just put them in the back of the little cabinet above the sink. I close the cabinet after I've put everything away and see myself in the mirror, biggest mistake of the day

My eyes are red and puffy from all the crying, this only makes my weird colored eyes even uglier 'There such a rare color I just couldn't help myself from looking' the words of that man suddenly flood through my head 'see even some random stranger thinks their weird' I huff at my own thoughts. Plus if my eyes weren't bad enough there is stil this face on it's own, it's just to pale plus with this dark hair I look like a goth or even a ghost. It doesn't matter how many times people say I look fine, I know there lying 'There all just lying'

I look down at my hands that are clenched with an intensity, which makes my knuckles turn white all over again. 'what the fuck am I even doing' I take a deep breath and decide to take a shower to calm down

I prepare a pair of fresh clothes and a towel, I turn on the shower so it can warm up while I undress. When I through the last piece of clothing of I get into the small shower cabinet. after I checked the temperature of the water I get under the spray of hot water. When the water hits my exhausted body it's almost like I can just disappear down the drain. I flinch when the water glides over certain sensitive spots on my body, but I have no intention of moving to stop the pain. The only thing I know is that pain is the only thing that reminds me that I'm actually alive, it binds me to this world

I eventually started moving after a good twenty minutes of just standing there. I started by washing my hair, scrubbing much harder then necessary. Followed by my body not caring that my body aches every time I brush over certain parts of my body

When leaving the shower I quickly dry myself of, so that I can put on my clothes 'I don't wanna look at this any longer' he rapidly puts on his clothes and brushes a towel through his black hair while exiting the bathroom

When I look at my phone I see it's already 2:50pm and that I only have an hour left before class starts lucky for me it's on of my favorite subjects. Seeing that I have time I start to put away my clothes, afterwards I'll start sorting my books

I was in the middle of ordering my books when suddenly his phones goes of and some of the books he was carrying fell on the ground, while one of them fell on his foot "aw" he hisses out in pain as he starts rubbing the spot the book fell on, when all of a sudden

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

'Can't they just leave me alone outside of class' I start feeling uncomfortable and nervous when the knocking doesn't stop, but gets quicker. I hurry up and ignore the pain on my foot and open the door. When I open the door I see the guy from this afternoon standing outside, what was his name again, with what looks like a worried expression on his face, it seems to dissipate from his face after seeing me 'why would he be worried about a stranger, moreover if that stranger is me'

"what are you doing here?" I say while trying to conceal everything as best as I can

he looks a little flustered by my sudden question, but quickly regains himself "Just wondering if you where alright and if you had any question, you after you've done some thinking" he gives me that smile again a smile that looks genuine, but I know better then to trust someone that smiles so easily without a care in the world 'I'm pretty sure that he was pampered since childhood, in a loving family' I feel a different kind of sadness coming up so I push those thoughts back as far as they can get, as not to show them in front of anyone

~END~

A/N: heeey so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the first insights in Yokozawa's pov. I really hoped I portrayed him in the way I wanted to and that it will get through to you guys. I'm still uncertain about the exact way I want this story to go, but we'll see what the future will bring

well that was all for now, like usual character thoughts are in italicsand underlined tekst are if someone recalls a statement said previously by someone else

I'll see you all next time


	5. what just happened

[Kirishima's P.O.V.]

It was 3:10 pm when I reached my uni, it would take an other ten minutes to get to his door 'I really wanna see his reaction when he sees me' just the thought of seeing him gets m excited, why is exactly the reason I'm here now. The longer I think about on my own the less I know what I'm actually thinking about, well I know it's about him, but what is it about him that keeps using up all my thinking capacity

"there is only one way to find out" I say to myself as I stand in front of the entrance of the dorms. I unconsciously take the stairs, mainly because my mind wants to delay meeting him all the same wants to see him now 'why can't I just make up my damn mind'

I'm climbing the last stairs and enter the sixth floor I cautiously look around me, it's not the best time to run in a familiar face right now. of course as far as I know he isn't even in his room anymore 'I hope he is though, or this all would be in vain' I shake my head lightly and go straight to his room, relief washing over me as I hear noise coming from his room. A loud sound startles me, when it's accompanied with silence it's sets me on edge.

I get closer to his room ad as I wanna knock on the door I hear a hiss of pain, likely coming from the man on the other side of this door. Without really knowing why I get genuinely worried and start knocking a little franticly on his door, When the silence prolonged I only started to knock even quicker

al the the thoughts that cross my mind prevent me from hearing the upcoming footsteps as the door is yanked open and a surprised yet annoyed looking male, with hair that was still damp from a supposed shower, appeared from behind the door. The moment I see his face I start relaxing once again 'Looks like he's alright, seems I've worried for nothing' I release a breath I didn't even know I was holding

I start focusing on his face with his hair disheveled and looking black instead of it's customary midnight blue 'although black suits him it's normal color accentuates his eyes way better' I think while a sly smile makes it's way to my face "what are you doing here" the question brings my mind back to the reality. The surprise is clear in his voice when he said that and I see that he's trying hard to hide his annoyance, although it's not hard to miss his inner feelings about me showing up so suddenly

"Just wondering if you're doing alright and if you maybe had any questions, you know after you've done some thinking" I smile at him seeing that it isn't that far away from my real reason. I see something flash before his eyes, but it vanish as quick as it came so it was haste impossible to decipher

[No one's P.O.V.]

Yokozawa looks lost as what to say to the teen. He's pretty keen on his privacy and he doesn't feel like he has any need to have any form of conversation, but it would be bad to ask him to leave 'right' the grey eyed man took a few moments to think

'Maybe I should just think of a few questions' looking back to a clock in the entrance of his room to check the time 'it's only forty minutes till class anyway' glancing back at Kirishima he pushes the door open a little wider and walks inside

Happy that he didn't send him away, he walks in after the male closing the door behind him. He calmly takes in the room that now has a little more of a personal touch to it then when he first walked in, noticing a few books sprawled on the ground "it looks like you settled in quite a bit in the past three hours, but you know the floor is not really the best place to store books right" he said teasingly trying to get a reaction out of the man

The male didn't pay him any heed and just hummed in response as he picked up the books and placed them on his desk "seems like I forgot that piece of common sense" Kirishima let out a chuckle as watched the male sit on the chair next to his desk "you can just sit anywhere you want" and Kirishima did just that. He sat down on the bed close to the other all the while keeping a little distance

As he looked around he couldn't help but notice the nearly full bookcase that stood next to the wardrobe "Looked like you weren't kidding about reading all of his books, it does surprise me that you actually both them" this grabbed the grey eyed males attentions and moving his head in the direction the brunette was indicating

"mmm, It's simply my way to show my support to the author" Yokozawa said with the tinniest of similes on his face, one of which you needed to look closely if you wanted any chance of seeing it. One that didn't go unnoticed by a pair of very observing hazel eyes 'he would look so much better if he just smiled more openly'

Kirishima turned his attentions back to the bookcase once more when he noticed something 'looks like I found out something new about him' smiling at the thought he decided to ask the male before making wrong assumptions, not that he thought he was wrong "your pretty organized I see"

"Eh" Yokozawa wasn't sure why he would think that. It looked like his expression gave his confusion away, as a knowing smirk took place on Kirishima's handsome face. Yeah Yokozawa admitted that the guy was handsome and that smirk only made him look better, not that he'll admit it, it was just his outer appearance anyway it said nothing about his inside and he honestly didn't have the urge to know "Why would-"

"Would I think that, is what your wondering right?" He didn't like how the man could read him, but he just nodded. Seeing that the male was even a small bit intrigued by what he said, he gladly told him why "It's because of your bookcase" this seemed to confuse the man even more. Kirishima thought about how to phrase this in a way the male will understand "the order in which you placed your books. most people would just put the same author together or focus on the difference in size right"

Starting to see where brunette was headed he nodded in agreement, so Kirishima continued "In your case though you first placed the authors in an alphabetical order and secondly you placed the works of the authors in the same way" those beautiful grey eyes widened slightly in surprise. The man was here only a few minutes and he noticed something no one ever had 'except, no stop thinking about that, and mostly not in front of a stranger' Yokozawa shook his head to get rid of those thought

Thinking he may've said something weird he scratched the back of his head, a habit he picked when he was nervous or uncomfortable "Did I say something weird" he hoped not, but when Yokozawa shook his head again, Kirishima felt the little tension that has built inside him disappear

"just surprised you noticed that's all" his voice may have been the same, but Kirishima saw that those eyes where looking at something far and unknown. He wants to know where he's looking at 'the place he's looking at must be where he build his first wall, hid his emotions for the first time and where he lost something he may never get back' the hazel eyed man felt a sting as he thought about all that things that could possible have happend to him

wanting those eyes to come back and look back at him he tried to change the subject "well anyway enough about your room" his plan worked when those grey eyes turned back to look at him "moving back to the reason I came here" 'at least one of them' the last part unsaid "you have any questions or concerns you like to ask or discuss?"

Grey eyes looked at the ground that appeared to be more interesting as the male sunk into his thoughts. Yokozawa inwardly cursed himself for not being able to come up with a single question, when he shifted in his chair pain traveled down his spine and he faintly shivered. this didn't seem to escape Kirishima's watchful eyes "your okay?"

when Yokozawa heard the question he looked back, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his back "yeah just..." Kirishima arched one of his brows never looking away from the male "this chair isn't really comfortable, would it be okay if I bring in some of my own furniture or is that not allowed" inside Yokozawa was begging him not to question him any further, luckily said male didn't

Kirishima let it slide, but he'll definitely won't forget "you can replace the furniture with some of your own, you just need to notify the school. They'll just place them in a storage and even help with bringing yours up if you want" Yokozawa nodded in understanding

An uneasy silence fell over the two man as they both looked down, it didn't last long because of a phone that started ringing. Not recognizing the ringtone Kirishima knew it wasn't his phone plus he putted it on vibration mode after his conversation with Sakura, so it has to be Yokozawa's. Yokozawa stood up from his chair and went to the night stand, where his phone was charging

He picked up the phone to answer it, but when he saw the caller ID his eyes darkened with hurt, anger and sadness haste immediately. He denied the call 'What was that expression? who was calling him to make him react like that? is it the person responsible for those walls?' a million questions went through Kirishima's head in a matter of seconds

The phone kept on ringing even though Yokozawa denied it each time again in the end he got fed up with the never ending calls that he turned the device off before throwing it on his bed. The dark expression on the males face was gradually fading until there was only a blank expressionless look left on his face.

Even though he was sad the crying from before has emptied him enough to hold them back. He just kept on staring at the floor not thinking about anything he felt like, the floor just swallowed him. Yokozawa was feeling numb all over completely forgetting about Kirishima's presence.

'what is this? it's so dark yet so peaceful. I wish I could stay here it's warm. Pleas make this pain stop, take it away, I'm begging you' "...zawa" 'make it... make it stop' "...kozawa" 'who's there?' "Yokozawa" Light started to pierce the darkness that was starting to consume and before he knew it he was staring right into a pair of beautiful hazel eyes that are filled with worry. The eyes felt unfamiliar and yet they didn't

"Hey Yokozawa, what's wrong you look super pale" Kirishima couldn't help it to place his hand against Yokozawa's forehead to check if he didn't have a fever, but when he made contact the man flinched away and looked at him with scared eyes

Kirishima was socked to say the least, only a few minutes ago they were talking just fine and now a scared, vulnerable and broken man was looking right at him. The brunette doesn't know how to react seeing this was the first time he saw someone like Yokozawa. The only thing he knew is that seeing the male like this was both the most painful and scariest thing he has ever witnessed. He needed to do something, but what can he do

Yokozawa was trembling right where he stood, not moving his eyes away from the other. He knew it wasn't him, but he still couldn't calm down nor could he let his guard down. In the end the man before him was a stranger. Kirishima kept looking at him and started to talk slowly to help him relax, before he may start to hyperventilate

"Calm down and try to take deep breaths" kirishima started to breath slow and deep hoping the other would follow, luckily he did "that's it deep breaths" Yokozawa felt the trembling decrease as he tried to match the brunettes breathing

To make sure the man would stay calm Kirishima deliberately kept his distance. He was relieved when he saw the males breathing slow down to it's normal pace "just take your time" he says gently. Not once breaking eye contact with each other

Yokozawa finally got his breathing under control "are you feeling alright?" Kirishima asked him in a quiet voice so not to startle him all over again

Yokozawa was the first one to break eye contact by closing his eyes and taking one last deep breath "I-I'm fine" he said under his breath, but still audible for the brunette to hear

"Your sure I could always talk to the prof if your not feeling well. You know so you can take it easy and rest it must've been a pretty hectic day, right?" He would rather have the man stay in his room in this condition, bit he didn't want to leave him alone

The male was hesitant at first, but after some thinking he answered anyway "no it's... um...alright, I'll go"

"I can take notes for ya, although it will mostly be self study and question lessons so won't miss anything really" but with one look at those steely grey eyes and he saw the determination that has nestled in them

"If you really want to I can't stop you, but you do know it's math right? That could be overwhelming if your not at your best" he earnestly stated his opinion

Both of them stood there looking at one another awkwardly, till Yokozawa broke contact once again. While staring at the ground he voiced his thoughts quietly "I don't mind, math actually helps me think and to take my mind of unesecery thoughts"

Kirishima just nodded before looking at his phone to check the time, seeing there only ten minutes left till the start of the class "well if we want to be only time to class, we should better get on our way or else we'll be late"

"Ah, yeah" not bothering to spend even a single glance at his phone that's still on the bed, not wanting to get him more on edge Kirishima ignored the phone for now. Yokozawa makes his way to the door closely followed by said male. Before the dark haired man walks out the door he mutters a quiet thank you. Smiling brightly back at the male he says that he just did what everyone one would do and followed right behind him

The events from earlier that day had them going down with the stairs. When the elevator arrived Kirishima spared it a glance while Yokozawa just continued like before

"Oh Zen, what are you doing here?" The familiar face of my best friend comes into view from behind the doors

"Well..." Gou started behind Kirishima with a knowing glint in his eyes

"Isn't your reason getting away?" He points at Yokozawa who is nearing the exit while a small chuckle escapes from his lips

Looking half bewildered he looks behind and sees that the man had increased the distance between them quicker then he expected "seriously, well are you coming with us or me if I don't hurry" an other chuckle is let out and he nods his head before heading off to catch up with the dark haired man, that's about to step through the doors

The whole way towards class, with Kirishima and Gou walking behind Yokozawa, the former two in a casual conversation.

"Where you with him the whole time?"

"No I went home to eat after I showed him his room" already knowing what his friend wanted to ask next "I did notify Sakura that I didn't feel in the mood to go anywhere" Gou is about to say something when Kirishima cuts him off again "and I did assure her I would eat something that isn't cooked by me"

He shook his head lightly "seems like I'm not the only one that can read the other one" they both shared a laugh

Gou lowered his before continuing "so what do you think of the new kid?" The brunette was a tad taken aback by the straightforward question from his friend. Even though he hears what the two behind him are talking about Yokozawa just pretends he doesn't

'I know he's just looking out for me, but it's better to not talk about what happend before' Kirishima didn't realise he stopped walking as he was deep in thought. Gou waved his hand in front of his face this seemed to shake him out of it "did something happen?" Kirishima looked at Yokozawa and started walking again

"nothing special we just talked and I found out he's a fan of Usagi sensei to, he even has all of his books" they kept there distance from the male as they continue walking

"eh, well that's good news for us" Gou said with a teasing smirk "maybe you'll stop bothering us with all that complicated or in my case boring stuff"

"aw, how could you say that" Kirishima said with a fake hurt expression and placing his hand on his heart "I thought I was your friend, but no I'm just a bother to you all"

"as dramatic as ever I see" he shook his head at Kirishima's childish behaviour "you should still be cautious of him, for all we know he could be bad news" Gou said suddenly growing serious

Images from before start to flash before his eyes and even though he doesn't know a lot about the guy, he knows he's not the type of person to hurt someone, at least not intentionally.

"I know, but I have a feeling he's trustworthy" When he finished the sentence he increased his pace to get closer to the male they were just talking about. The both of them catched up to Yokozawa quickly and they saw Haruka waiting for them in front of the hall

"Your late" she said with her hands on her hips

"For this one time it isn't you who's late" Gou deadpanned, seeing the pout on her lips the both of them start laughing

When Kirishima and Gou stop to greet her Yokozawa walks right past her and goes inside "What's his deal?" she doesn't seem all to happy with being ignored by the new guy

Kirishima let out a quiet sign before following Yokozawa into the hall "Just let him be, okay?" they both looked at him "plus if we don't hurry up we'll actually be late" they agreed and went inside behind there friend

Once inside Kirishima scans the room to find a head of familiar dark hair and goes up to him when he found the male. Yokozawa had just taken out everything he needed when the now familiar brunette was about to sit down next to him "you mind me sitting here" Yokozawa looked up the guy before making a gesture that he could sit down

'It's not like I can really oppose him after what happened earlier' Yokozawa let out an unaudiable sign 'I should really stop thinking and stop earning people's pity' Yokozawa thought somberly 'I better tell him that it's better not to get involved'

"Ah Kirishima-san?" He said softly so that the other wouldn't hear him

"Yes?" The brunette looked at him with eyes full of curiosity

Turing his gaze away first now looking tight in front of him "About what happend earlier" Kirishima's eyes turned serious and concerned "could you please forget about it happening"

"Eh... but-" Kirishima started

Yokozawa cut him off, not looking back "please" the pleading in his voice left Kirishima no choice, but to forget about the incident, for now at least

He nodded "sure, but only for now" he said the last part to himself. Yokozawa couldn't respond any further cause the professor came into the hall and started her lecture

~end~

A/N: heey guys I'm sorry that the update was a little late I was busy with school stuff, anyway I hope you liked this chapter

It's the first time I didn't do someone's pov do I don't know if it's any good or not. Please tell me if you find it better if it's someone's pov

I also have a feeling I'm going to fast, but at the same time I feel like I'm going to quick so sorry if it may be confusing at some points, I'll try my best to keep it logical

Well this was all for now, I don't own any characters or it's my oc's nor do I own any of the art,all rights go to the artist. Character thoughts are in italics.

See you all next time


End file.
